


un révolutionnaire gelé

by vivelarepublique



Series: Daily Drabbles [3]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Chief Guide Center, Chief/Guide/Centre though, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Platonic Cuddling, gotta love Courfeyrac, puns, well bad puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 07:06:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1183330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivelarepublique/pseuds/vivelarepublique
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjolras isn't a cold weather person, so when it snows, he never bundles up properly. Luckily, Combeferre and Courfeyrac are ready with tea, bad puns, and blankets to help him warm back up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	un révolutionnaire gelé

**Author's Note:**

> _Un révolutionnaire gelé:_ a frozen revolutionary
> 
> Written for [Allison](http://masterandcaptain.tumblr.com) because of a particularly frigid band rehearsal and then shared with[Emily](http://grantairely.tumblr.com).

“W-why is i-it so c-cold?”

“Hm?” Courfeyrac turned from the couch around and saw an Enjolras that was looking more blue than his typical, revolutionary-fervor fueled red, dripping wet with slowly melting snow.

“I told you it wasn’t a good idea to go to that meeting in this weather and—are those icicles in your hair??” Courfeyrac leapt up from his spot on the couch to assist his nearly-frostbitten-looking friend.

“Probably,” Enjolras said with a sniff. “I can’t feel my toes. Or any of my appendages, really. And don’t say anything!” Enjolras managed to raise one icy finger in warning to drive off any impending innuendos.

Courfeyrac feigned a stab to the heart. “You wound me! Such innuendo when my dearest friend has become a veritable a _Enjolra-scile?_ ”

“Courfeyrac, lay off the bad puns and get Enjolras in here and into some warm clothes before he freezes further,” Combeferre yelled from the kitchen, already putting on a kettle of water for tea, ever-perceptive about all things Enjolras.

“Okay, okay…I just thought it was a _cool_ name.”

“Warmth first, puns later, Courfeyrac,” Enjolras stammered through chattering teeth.

“Way ahead of you,” Courfeyrac said with a smile, sweeping off Enjolras’ soaked jacket and ushering him towards his room, where Enjolras’ favorite flannel pajamas were already laid out, along with one of Combeferre’s cardigans and a pair of Courfeyrac’s fuzziest socks.

When Enjolras emerged from his room into the living room of the apartment, he looked like he was trapped in a fuzzy cocoon. He still felt chilled to the bone, however, and immediately gravitated towards Combeferre, who handed him a steaming cup of Earl Grey, guiding Enjolras to the couch where Courfeyrac had already created a nest of blankets.

Courfeyrac lifted up the blankets and let Enjolras snuggle into him, cradling his mug of tea, as Combeferre sandwiched him on the other side, rubbing Enjolras’ back and giving him a kiss on the forehead.

Enjolras sipped his tea and let the warmth spread throughout him, tingling the tips of his fingers and toes. He let out an exhale, feeling the warmest and most relaxed and that he had all day.

“I love you two, you know that, right?”

Enjolras could feel Courfeyrac squeeze his arm and Combeferre smile into his hair, where he had been placing kisses.

“We know,” Courfeyrac said.

“And we love you, too,” Combeferre finished.

Enjolras smiled and the warmth that filled his chest wasn’t because of the warm clothes, fuzzy blankets, or cup of tea. He let himself fall asleep in the comfort of his friends’ embraces, and as he drifted off, thought that as long as they all were together, it really didn’t seem so cold after all.

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find me on tumblr at [vivelarepublique](http://vivelarepublique.tumblr.com)! :)


End file.
